


Wondering

by seekingSolar



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingSolar/pseuds/seekingSolar
Summary: Snufkin wonders if Moomintroll loves him like he does the other.





	Wondering

Snufkin needed time to reflect on his feelings. Yes, he certainly liked Moomintroll a lot, but could he really call it love? He didn’t even know if he even liked him in that way. The traveler certainly saw the way the other looked at his possible love, Snorkmaiden. But then, Snufkin thought for a moment. The first day of spring, when he returned, Moomintroll was always there to greet him, as if the mumrik was his first thought as soon as he woke up from his hibernation. 

Maybe, if he wasn’t mistaken, maybe Moomintroll liked him in the same way.


End file.
